


So Close to Reaching That Famous Happy Ending

by iamleegracey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: Scullery maid Minseon looked so much like Princess Sohee that she had always traded places with Sohee whenever the princess wanted to feel a little freedom. But when Minseon agreed one last time to switch with her, she did not expected that she would fall for the kingdom’s visitor: the gentle Prince Yixing from the Kingdom of the Greater East.





	So Close to Reaching That Famous Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Nabisonyeo's 2016 round. They're also currently posting right now so do check it out! Also, this is the proof-read one since the original post had one too many grammar errors it made me cringe. 
> 
> Warning: Fem!Xiumin Fem!Suho Fem!Kyungsoo and Fem!Baekhyun ahead.

“Three days, Minseon, please. And then after that I swear I won’t ever ask for this again.”

Minseon let herself bite her lower lip while her hands wring the rag she was holding – she had been wiping plates dry when she carefully snuck out of the dark kitchens before the head kitchen maid could turn her beady eyes on her. The scullery maid’s eyes scanned the woman standing before her; small figure completely obscured by a dark cloak and face almost hidden in the shadows of the dark alley they were standing in, but Minseon can see her just perfectly so through the dark.

Perfect almond eyes powdered just the lightest of brown, a cute button nose and plump lips that were almost always pouting and colored the perfect shade of pink; cheeks that were just a tad bit chubby and long black hair tied up elegantly with sparkly pins and small, fresh flowers amidst the cold weather. Minseon was almost certain she was staring right at her reflection, can perfectly claim the person standing in front of her was herself, if not for the knowledge that underneath the black and tattered cloak were the finest dress woven in the entire kingdom. That and her hair were still in tangles with a dirty piece of cloth as an excuse for a headscarf. 

And besides, the only princess in their kingdom deserves the best of everything after all.

“But my lady...I mean _Sohee_ … I am uncertain of this plan of yours. It is too long.” Minseon whispered and the princess – Sohee quickly reached for Minseon’s dirty hands and squeezed them firmly. The act made Minseon wince and it’s not because of the firm grip, but because the princess’s dainty hands were now covered with grime. The black tint was certainly not a good sight on Sohee’s smooth and fair skin.

“Please, Minseon. I am sensing that soon enough my freedom will end. There are so many things I want to discover, please switch with me one last time.”

It sounded like the tale told by old wives to kids during afternoons, similar to the ones Minseon had heard years before when she was so young and naïve. But now it was really happening, a tale of a princess switching with a scullery maid because they look so uncannily alike that they would certainly be mistaken as twins, oh it would make a perfect story to tell to Minseon’s future kids. Well, that is if she doesn’t get beheaded because of fooling the whole kingdom that she’s the princess while the real one was off doing her share of adventures.

It had started not too long ago, maybe a few months or so, while Minseon strayed from her daily task of going to the market and decided to stroll around the fields – it had been a sunny morning, for goodness’ sake. She was sprinting through the green fields, enjoying the rare summer weather when she heard a yelp somewhere near the edge of the plains, where the dense forestry starts. Quickly rushing, she found a woman the same age as hers wearing a white kingsguard uniform hanging upside down on one of the branches of a low tree with her horse grazing nearby. As soon as she helped the woman get down – and got a closer look at her – the biggest shock of Minseon’s life came.

The girl she just saved looked exactly just like her, had the same sound and pitch of voice and even their name days were the same. Even to the littlest detail of their favorites (the color blue, a hot bowl of mushroom soup and strolling on sunny days like that day) and hates (the color brown, cucumbers and rainy days) were the same.

It was like Minseon met her long lost twin sister.

But it was quickly shattered when she saw the emblem of the king’s royal family on the woman’s ring. Oh how could she be so oblivious! She had just saved the very elusive Princess Sohee from falling on the tree. And that was when the adventurous idea of switching places struck on Sohee’s mind. Minseon had always thought that Sohee might have hit her head a few times on the tree to have thought of this idea but she had relented nonetheless (after seeing Sohee’s big, puppy eyes that Minseon was sure she had used a few times as well) and agreed to do it just once.

And here they are, talking of their ninety-ninth switch – or was it the one hundredth one already?

To say that it was fun was an understatement. At first, Minseon was nervous – well she still is, but not that hard anymore – but she easily coped up and enjoyed escaping her strenuous work (nobody even noticed she’s gone for a few hours since her master’s house has tons of maids that could rival the castle’s) and even learning new things from different masters and scholars. She was even fortunate enough to miss out meeting the king and queen after being inside the castle for numerous times. And she’s pretty sure Sohee had enjoyed her trysts during those hours she disguised herself as a commoner.

Unlike the other times they had switched though, which only lasted for a few hours to a whole day at most, this time was different and it made Minseon doubt. Three days are long enough for someone to catch her. And besides, the ball is to be held in three days–

Oh.

“But my lady, the ball is in three days! Oh my, we will get caught!”

Sohee chuckled – nowhere near lady like of course – before she squeezed Minseon’s hands once more. It did nothing to stop the doubts and fears on this so called plan of Sohee.

“Then you’ll finally be able to attend one and wear elegant dresses and dance the night away. You’ve always wanted to experience that, don’t you?” A small sigh escaped from Sohee when she saw Minseon’s skeptical look before she continued with a small smile. “And my ladies in waiting will surely cover up your arse during the time I’m away. They miss you, by the way, those traitorous bitches. They prefer you over me! Can you believe it?”

Minseon fought the urge to gasp at the rather vulgar words the princess has just uttered. She was sure Madame Boa would wash Sohee’s mouth with soap a number of times when she hears her.

“I do not know how to dance, my lady.”

“Oh please, oh please, oh please, Minseon! Then I promise I will be back just in time before the ball!” Sohee’s eyes were big once more, pleading at Minseon whose mind is still not convinced that this was a good idea. “Wouldn’t you want to disobey your princess?”

Oh, so now she uses “The Princess” card.

“Please tell me where you’re going at least? Or who are you going with? You are going with someone else, right?” Minseon barely finished her words when Sohee squealed and quickly hugged Minseon tightly while thanking her profusely. The maid’s sense of smell was invaded with the scent of lavenders – Sohee’s perfume that would soon become her smell as well. Minseon quickly pulled away from the hug, afraid that the scent would stick on her and rouse suspicions on her fellow maids.

“Before the ball. Promise me.” The maid looked sternly at the overly excited girl that was nodding vigorously.

“Before the ball. I will be with…someone trustworthy. I swear. Oh, do believe you will be handsomely rewarded.” Minseon sighed once more before Sohee hugged her one last time. “See you tonight, Minseon.”

“Take care, my lady.” The maid could only nod dejectedly as Sohee pulled up the hood of her cloak and proceeded to walk cautiously out of the alley – waving at Minseon enthusiastically before she blended along the townsfolk walking on that busy morning.

It was going to be a long day, Minseon mused, as she composed herself and went inside the kitchens one last time for that week.

* * *

The sun seemed to have set so soon that Minseon already found herself finally finishing her tasks. All the dishes were cleaned and dried, arranged on the cupboard and left over food already wrapped and ready to be given to beggars first thing in the morning.

Only, she won’t be the one to take the leftovers tomorrow morning.

She had already told the head kitchen maid some made up story – her great, great grand aunt (her only apparent living relative) had died and that she needed to travel up to the countryside to arrange for the burial. Thankfully, the snooty old maid granted her permission albeit reluctantly (to which Minseon countered that there are at least a dozen or so to replace her job of washing and drying plates while she’s gone for a few days).

She quickly changed out of her scullery maid’s uniform and proceeded towards the kitchen’s back door. As soon as she went out, she took a deep breath and looked one last time at the dark manor before setting off towards the castle.

Come morning, she wouldn’t be the scullery maid Minseon but Princess Sohee of the Kingdom of Ice.

The night was chilly; a normal occurrence in the kingdom, but it was not comfortable to say the least for Minseon. There were barely people walking through the dimmed streets, mostly men who came home from mining or guards who finished their duties. Minseon quickly pulled her scarf up when a man looked at her – probably wondering what a woman was doing walking out at this time of night.

Her thoughts were meddled by the upcoming ball, to which certainly she wouldn’t be able to attend, yet so badly wished to go to. It’s true that she had always wanted to attend one, meet princesses and ladies in court and dance the night away. It wouldn’t also hurt to imagine that she could meet young princes and land lords on neighboring kingdoms and – dare she say it – fall in in love with them. There are numerous eligible just within the kingdom; young lords that were like Sohee’s cousins, arrogant boys who claim of great things they did but truthfully haven’t. Youngest sons of the dukes and royal advisors who look like the typical Prince Charming on the tales told by mothers to their young daughters. Handsome, intelligent and a true gentleman. All of them would probably be attending the upcoming ball, and Minseon herself would never pass up such opportunity to meet these kinds of men.

But then again, Sohee promised she would be back just before the ball. The latest that she could sneak out of the palace will probably the time the ball will tentatively start.

“Get a grip of yourself, Minseon.” She quickened her pace despite the cold air hitting her cheeks and soon enough, much to her dismay, she was a few feet away from the castle gates.

But of course, that’s not where she’s entering, not if she wanted Sohee’s plans to get foiled.

So instead, she walked towards the east of the gates, passed the tall walls of the castle and towards a shrubbery where a small trapdoor was hidden beneath. Making sure that she’s alone, Minseon quickly parted the bush and pulled open the small trapdoor that would take her inside. The tunnel was dark, damp but short that in a few minutes, Minseon had arrived at the foot of a ladder that would lead her to the gardens where hopefully, Princess Sohee was waiting.

She had no difficulties climbing up and pulling herself out of the narrow tunnel despite wearing a dress. She carefully closed the door, arranging the shrubs of roses to cover her trails before dusting her already dirtied dress. Assuming by the position of the moon, dinner at the castle must have ended at least an hour ago, Princess Sohee is expected to have retired to her room and that the guard patrolling the area would definitely walk by in a few minutes.

Where the hell is Sohee?

Minseon let out an irritated sigh and quickly regretted it.

“Who’s there?”

There were footsteps approaching Minseon and she almost decided to just jump down the tunnel, but even before she could move towards the trapdoor, the branches parted and a young man the same age as hers appeared. He was a few heads taller and wasn’t wearing the usual royal guard uniform, wearing a thin brown tunic with untied laces on the collar partnered by a dark colored loose pants and a pair of tattered boots instead. His hand was poised on the sword resting on his side but it wasn’t what Minseon had her attention to.

She admittedly hasn’t seen the guy, with an unruly mess of wavy hair atop a thin face, a strong jaw and a pair of eyes that seemed too sleepy yet alert at the same time. Under the moonlight, his skin seemed to glow and it mesmerized Minseon just a bit.

“Who are you?”

The voice was deep, velvety with a hint of a foreign accent that Minseon had never heard before. She couldn’t make herself think of the accent anyway, not when the young man was slowly pulling out the sword by his side. So Minseon did what she first thought of. She quickly stood straight, just like how Madame Joohyun would always instruct her to and forced her hands to untie the plain bandana that held her long hair. She schooled her expression just like how Sohee would during public appearances and Minseon was thankful that she washed her face before setting out and hoped that this man would recognize her.

“Do you not recognize me, young man?” Minseon said, her tone the perfect imitation of Sohee’s and she thought she saw the young man blinked in confusion. But it was gone before she could even think deeper into it. The young man then let his hand dropped and bowed before her lightly.

“I deeply apologize, my lady, I have not recognized you. Please be assured this will not be heard of.”

Minseon quickly thought of dismissing him, but her mouth seemed to have other ideas. She blames it on her curiosity peaked by the chilly night breeze.

“I have not seen you before. Are you new here?” The young man looked taken aback and Minseon took it as shock that the princess was talking to him. Well, she sure does hope so. It took a few more seconds before the young man answered.

“Y-yes, my lady. I’m…a squire. Yes, a squire under… Sir Kris.”

Minseon blinked before she nodded curtly. She didn’t know Kris took a squire under him. Had it been that long since she had been to the castle? She forced herself to walk, intent on avoiding the young man who now had a small smile in his face and was that a dimple on his cheek?

“Let me walk you to your wards, my lady.” The young man called out when Minseon hurriedly passed by him. She could feel her heart beating fast with every second of delay and forced herself to calm down before turning to the young man.

“No need. I assume I have disturbed your rounds for the night. I can find my way inside, have a good night.” Minseon quickly dismissed the boy before he hurriedly walked towards the nearest entrance, hoping to the heavens that she wouldn’t encounter anybody else until she reaches her room – or Sohee’s room, rather.

* * *

The night was too short, but Minseon could not complain. Not when she had the most comfortable bed and the warmest comforters for the night. But she wished the night would have dragged on for a bit longer, a few hours at most – she has the right to be selfish, she’s the princess for all she cares.

The curtains were drawn rather loudly and too soon and the rare sunlight immediately flooded inside Minseon’s room (well Sohee’s room practically). Giddy giggles echoed through Minseon’s still sleepy mind and then the warm comforters were ripped off from her body. An irritated hiss came out of her dry throat when she was suddenly pulled up from the bed.

“Time to wake up, _my lady_.” The tone was too shrill and lively at this time of the day and it only made Minseon’s head form a headache. Incoherent mumbles made its way out of Minseon as she tried to open her eyes while somebody pulled her out of the bed completely and guided her towards who knows where.

“Oh please, Baekhee, it’s too early for your bubbliness.”

“Hush you two, her highness is still sleepy.” Another girl muttered and finally Minseon opened her eyes just in time that she was pushed down the elegant vanity. She half winced when she saw her still disheveled appearance on the mirror as well as the faces of her – _Sohee’s_ ladies in waiting, Joonmi, Baekhee and Kyungri staring at her through the mirror.

Joonmi, Baekhee and Kyungri were all on the short side with pale skins that were hidden from the sunlight because of their work at the castle, but that was all what they had in common. Joonmi was the calm and level headed one, often taking on the leader role to tame her fellow ladies in waiting. She takes care of the princess’s dresses and attires for the day and Minseon could testify that the woman has the best taste when it comes to dresses in the whole kingdom. Baekhee was the ball of sunshine (too much sunshine, according to Kyungri) and was responsible for Sohee’s make-up as well as the mischiefs that Sohee carries on most of the time. Kyungri was the spawn of all evil things, as quoted from Baekhee, from her too serious demeanor, scathing words and sharp tongue. Those hands of hers are gods given for they can make any tangled and messy hair into works of art.

And the three of them were the only ones who knew about Minseon’s presence, as well as three other kingsguards. But it wasn’t the point.

Last night, Minseon had found herself inside Sohee’s empty room without the three ladies around. They must have retired for the night and the maid couldn’t wish for a peaceful night. She did need a long sleep to cope up on the three days she’s going to stay in the palace.

Don’t get her wrong though, the girls were too accommodating the first time, too excited to meet the so called twin sister of the princess and eventually became Minseon’s most trusted friends in the palace. But sometimes, on times like these when Joonmi’s smile was too bright and Kyungri’s eyes were not glaring holes at anything and Baekhee’s a second away from bouncing from giddiness, Minseon fears for her safety.

A hug from Baekhee was all it took for all hell to break lose.

“Minseon! It’s been such a long time! And now you’re staying for more than a few hours!” Baekhee half squealed-half whispered as she threw a rather tight hug on Minseon. Despite the sleepiness in her system, Minseon found it in herself to smile and return the bone crushing hug.

“Hush, Baekhee. Somebody might hear you.” Joonmi chastised the girl but soon hugged Minseon as well. “We missed you, Minseon.”

“I did too.”

“Come, my lady, I have prepared a bath for you.” Kyungri called and despite the passive demeanor she was wearing, Minseon knew the girl is just as happy as the other two, if the small quirk on her lips were to go by. “We have to hurry, breakfast will start soon–”

“Oh and you’ll finally meet the prince!” Baekhee exclaimed as the three guided Minseon towards the bathroom where a tub was waiting with warm water. Minseon tried to take her clothes off, but Joonmi will have none of it as she lightly slapped Minseon’s hands and proceeded to strip her off of the night gown Minseon managed to grab from Sohee’s enormous closet.

“What prince are you talking about?”

“The prince from the Kingdom of the Greater East, you silly girl! He’s going to be the kingdom’s guest, Jongin told me that there are rumors our Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Greater East are in talks of alliance, and that the King had sent his first born son to be a mediator.” Kyungri said as she poured some scented oil on the bath and motioned for Minseon to go ahead and dip on the tub.

“Of course Jongin would tell you, you little wench. He’s been seeing you far more often these past few nights, hasn’t he?” Baekhee chuckled, making Joonmi flash her a warning look, effectively shushing her.

“Sohee have not told me about this.” Minseon scrunched up her nose in distaste. Not only has she have to pretend to be Sohee in front of the whole kingdom but in front of this important guest as well. Might as well hand off her head to the king and queen.

“I have heard he has arrived late last night, and being the gentleman that he is, declined to get Princess Sohee to welcome him. Oh what a riot it would have been if he asked to see her!”

“And why is that?” Minseon almost moaned when she gently slipped on the comfortable bath, letting the other ladies scrub the grime off of her still sore-from-work limbs.

“The princess has long since gone when the prince arrived yesterday. And I believe you weren’t around just yet last night.” Joonmi smiled as she lathered some shampoo on Minseon’s tangled hair. “Though words that the prince himself had sneaked off from his room and turned up a few hours later just before the sun rose have been talked about early at the maids’ quarters.”

“Well, isn’t it a perfect match.” Kyungri deadpanned as she rinsed off some soap on Minseon’s arm.

“Oh, which reminds me. Last night, when I arrived there was this new boy I haven’t seen around.”

“Was he cute?” Baekhee giggled which earned her a splash from Kyungri. The former did not paid it any heed though, for her giggles doubled as soon as she saw Minseon sporting pink cheeks. “Oh, I take it he is cute.”

“Did he cause any trouble, my lady? If you would, I’d have Kris look at it for–”

“That’s the thing, Joonmi. He said he was a squire under Kris’s command.”

“But Kris hasn’t taken any wards recently, not that we have known of.” Kyungri snickered as she took a side glance towards Joonmi. “If he has, Joonmi here should know firsthand.”

“Maybe that’s the reason. If this guy’s cute, then surely Kris wouldn’t have told Joonmi!” Baekhee chuckled some more as Joonmi’s face reddened and tried her very best to chastise Baekhee. “But I’m pretty sure the prince is tons more handsome than this squire you’re saying, Minseon.”

The memory of the young squire under the moonlight, with a dimple peeking on his cheek sent Minseon’s heart skipping a beat. Thank heavens that Joonmi had pulled her up from the tub and started drying her while fussing over Baekhee for using Minseon’s real name.

Could the boy really be a squire? Will she ever see him again? But it was the least of Minseon’s concerns.

“The king and queen, will they be at breakfast?”

“Of course they will be, Min – I mean my lady.”

“Do not fret, my lady.” Joonmi smiled warmly as she held Minseon’s slightly trembling hands. “I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t suspect anything, not when you perfectly look and talk like Sohee.”

A few more moments and Minseon was finally ready for her breakfast, with her hair tied up in loose braids with little flowers in between small gaps and a green off-shouldered dress with thin silver linings dangling on the collar and a partially flared hem. As soon as the small tiara was placed on top of her head, no one could clearly tell that she was Minseon, a lowly scullery maid, for she was Princess Sohee of the Kingdom of Ice.

“Well, hello there, Princess Sohee.” Kyungri grinned as soon as she placed the tiara on Minseon’s head. Baekhee nodded in approval as she stared at Minseon while Joonmi smiled warmly at her. Minseon took a deep breath and stood, quickly straightening like the princess she was expected to be.

“Would you like to us to escort you, my lady?” Minseon smiled softly and shook her head, mindful of the tiara resting atop on her head.

“It’s alright, Joonmi. You three can go have your breakfast. Though you can go wish me luck.” Minseon was then surrounded by three pairs of arms wrapped around her and she almost teared up.

“You’ll do well, Minseon.” She heard Joonmi whispering before the three backed off and urged her out of the room. As soon as she stepped out of her quarters, Minseon took a deep breath and schooled her expression in the usual way Sohee does.

“Here goes nothing.”

The walk towards the dining hall was too long, for the princess’ quarters were on the west wing of the castle while the dining hall was on the other side. It was a bit of a strenuous walk, since the gown was a bit heavy and Minseon couldn’t break her posture for the other guards to see. After a few more minutes and too many _“Good morning, my lady”_ greetings from maids and guards, Minseon finally reached the high doors of her destination. It quickly opened even before she could place her hands on it and she was soon greeted by the spacious hall with a rather long table, where the King – her supposed father was already sitting at the head with the Queen on his right.

Minseon’s knees threatened to buckle.

“Ah, there she is, my little ray of sunshine.” The King bellowed jovially as he motioned for her to come closer, to which she abided while wearing a small smile. She stopped by the Queen’s side, a woman who looked exactly like Sohee but a bit sterner and more serious than the princess, before kissing her cheek and doing the same to the King who chuckled.

“I trust you will be on your best behavior, Sohee.” The Queen said as she elegantly sliced some meat on her plate.

“Y-yes, your gr–” Minseon coughed gently when she felt the Queen’s eyes drifting on her. She quickly slipped on the seat next to her and cleared her mind. “I mean, mother. Yes, mother.”

“Good. Any moment now and the prince will come and–”

“Hush, Heejung, I’m pretty sure Sohee will behave just like the little angel that she is.”

“I would like to beg to differ, Sojin.” The Queen sighed just in time as the doors opened once more and in came what Minseon assumed to be the prince and his consorts. Queen Heejung glanced one more time at Minseon with eyes that warned her to be on her best behavior. Not that Minseon has any plans to disobey. She took a deep breath and momentarily closed her eyes just as the king stood and greeted the newcomers.

“Ah, Prince Yixing! Did you have a good rest?”

“Yes I did, Your Grace. Thank you for your hospitality even on such short notice of my arrival.” The voice sounded familiar, though Minseon couldn’t place where she had heard it.

“The palace gates are always open for you, Prince Yixing. How is your mother, by the way?” Queen Heejung said and Minseon knew the young prince must have kissed the queen’s hand.

“Oh she’s faring well, Your Grace. She extends her warmest regards to you.”

“Ah, that’s great to hear. By the way, this is our daughter, Princess Sohee.” Minseon felt the queen gently elbowing her, causing her to look up, and boy was it the greatest mistake she has ever done.

In front of her stood the squire from last night, eyes still droopy but alert and smile in place with that dimple peeking out, but this time he was wearing the usual elegant robes of a prince topped off with a small crown that signified his status. The young man’s eyes were full of amusement, telling Minseon that he could remember her very well from last night.

“Ah, yes, it’s nice to finally meet you, my lady. I am Prince Yixing from the Kingdom of the Greater East.” The Prince – Yixing smiled at her before he took her hand and gently kissed it. Her eyes were seemingly locked onto Yixing’s and she almost let out a squeak when he playfully winked at her before withdrawing.

Well, this is just great. Never had Minseon wish so hard that Sohee would just come back sooner. And she has got to tell Baekhee how wrong she was, the squire is just as cute – even as handsome as the prince since they are one and the same.

* * *

One of the few things that’s good about living on a palace is that you don’t often bump onto people a lot. Minseon was relieved that she hasn’t crossed paths with King Sojin and Queen Heejung for the rest of the day since she was supposed to attend to her duties: attend art class after breakfast, study world relations right after art class, practice doing the waltz (which Minseon enjoyed, by the way) and then go to her most favorite class since she had switched with Sohee, Literature – because she had always been fascinated with reading.

She also hasn’t seen the prince since breakfast, who she found out was very polite and gentle with everything and was nothing like Sohee’s cousins. She’s pretty sure Sohee – or any other woman in the kingdom – wouldn’t be able to resist liking the prince.

So, it wasn’t until Minseon decided to take a whiff of fresh air on the gardens late in the afternoon (and enjoy the rare sunny weather) that she had crossed paths with Prince Yixing. She was giddily walking towards an isolated part of the gardens, one that shows great view of the sunset and planning on burying her nose on another novel she stumbled upon on the massive library, when she bumped onto the prince. Literally.

It was partly her fault, having her eyes solely on the book in her hands while she wore an excited smile that she failed to see the prince walking towards her. It was too late to notice not until she was colliding with the prince’s sturdy body; the impact almost sending her to the ground had it not for the prince’s hands steadying her.

The book quickly fell from Minseon’s half trembling hands, and it might or might not be because of the prince’s eyes locking on hers. And probably also the almost intimate way they were so close, with Prince Yixing’s hands almost wrapped around her waist and her own hands finding purchase on the prince’s chest.

“Are you alright, my lady?” The prince asked softly, as though he might break something fragile while he stared down at Minseon’s wide eyes with a slight frown marring his handsome face. “You are not hurt, are you? I’m so sorry…”

Minseon quickly straightened up as soon as she felt Prince Yixing’s warm hands on her waist, making her slightly jump away from the intimate half-hug they were currently in.

“I-I’m okay. I’m really sorry!” Minseon stuttered as she bent down to quickly get the book lying forgotten on the ground, only to have her head hitting against something hard. Her hand quickly went up to her forehead where she could feel the throbbing. “Ow…”

A chuckle made Minseon look up only to see Yixing smiling and also half-crouched, one hand clutching his head while the other reaching for the book lying on the ground. A rush of heat ran up to her cheeks as Yixing grabbed the book and read a few pages of it with an amused smile on his lips. Minseon quickly regretted her choice – a book containing the kingdom’s history and past leaders.

“Interesting choice of book, my lady.”

“I do think so, but if you don’t mind my prince, the book please…” Minseon reached for the book but Yixing was much faster and taller than her, raising the book a few inches higher than Minseon’s reach. His eyes were crinkled like small crescent moons and his dimple showing on his cheek, making Minseon’s blush reappear.

“I’ll hand it back.”

“Please.”

“On one condition.” Yixing smiled as he slightly bowed so his eyes were on level with Minseon’s. “Let me accompany you for the rest of the afternoon, my princess.”

To say that Minseon was startled was an understatement. She blinked a few times before she tilted her head in confusion. Why would the prince want to be with her? Oh no, this is where she’ll get caught and be handed to the kingsguards and –

“I can hear you thinking, my dear Sohee.” Yixing chuckled and Minseon forced the tremble out of her system.

“B-but…”

“I believe your father has dismissed me for the day and he also told me your classes ended for the day. Unless you don’t want to…?”

“N-no!” Minseon squeaked before she shook her head. “I mean, no I wouldn’t mind, my prince. But I must say I am not the most…interesting person to be with, my prince.”

“I beg to differ, my lady.” Yixing chuckled, eyes twinkling as if he knew something Minseon doesn’t. And then he was offering his arm to Minseon, hand holding onto the book, and she hesitantly holds onto it after a few seconds. What she didn’t expect though was Yixing’s free hand resting atop hers in a comfortable manner. “Lead the way, my princess.”

Minseon nodded and led Yixing towards her original destination all the while smiling at the guards they passed by. She could feel her heart beating twice as fast as it would normally be, and she had to admit to herself it was the handsome prince’s doing. How could anyone not admire the handsome features of Yixing? And that dimple peeking every now and then was an added bonus. It was unfair, Minseon thought. A simple smile would probably all it took for the prince to get whatever, or whoever, he wants.

“So…a commoner’s dress?” The princess almost missed her step as the prince chuckled and clasped onto Minseon’s hand firmly. “I must admit that ragged and tattered clothes don’t really do justice on your beauty.”

“I could say the same to you, young squire.”

“Touché.” Yixing chuckled once more, the velvety sound sending a shiver up Minseon’s spine that she tried so hard to ignore. “Going off somewhere last night?”

“I believe it is my secret to keep for now, my prince.” Minseon thanked the heavens that her voice didn’t quivered, and that they finally reached their destination. And just in time too for the sunset. A smile made its way towards Minseon’s lips as she quickly took a seat on the nearby bench before staring at the still standing prince. “Come, my prince, the sunset looks surreal in this spot, though you might not believe so. Look, it is so…beautiful.”

Minseon was too absorbed by the orange hues on the sky to even notice that the prince already took a seat beside her on the cramped bench, eyes never even staring at the majestic sight of the sun finally taking its leave on the horizon, instead fixed on Minseon’s oblivious face.

“Indeed. So beautiful.”

Time passed in a blink of an eye because Minseon found Yixing fun to be with. The prince might be gentle but he does have witty words and interesting stories so impossible to believe yet too addicting to listen to. Minseon didn’t even remember the book she was supposed to read because she was too preoccupied at chuckling over something Yixing did when he was young, all the while basking on the moonlight and the faint brightness of the stars and fireflies.

Their lovely time was interrupted when a member of the kingsguards – Jongin, of all people – found them.

“My lady, my lord, the king and queen requested for me to look for the two of you. I believe dinner would start soon.” The guard might not have mentioned anything but she knew he’s itching to tell his girlfriend – Kyungri, unfortunately – about this little rendezvous the moment he’s free.

“Oh my, has it been that long?” Minseon wondered aloud as she quickly stood and elegantly smoothed the imaginary wrinkles on her dress, just as how Madame Joohyun taught her, and gathered the book resting on her side of the bench.

“You have half an hour to spare and get ready, my lady.”

“Thank you, dear sir. You may leave us.” Yixing politely dismissed the guard, to which Jongin obediently complied but not before he flashed an amused smile at Minseon. “Shall we, my lady?” Yixing smiled as he offered his hand once more to which Minseon gladly took this time. The prince then led Minseon towards where her – _Sohee’s_ quarters were.

“You don’t have to, my prince.”

“I insist, my lady. What kind of man would I be if I don’t walk you to your room?” Prince Yixing smiled at her as they ascended the stairs, his other hand securely wrapped around Minseon’s wrist resting on his arm.

“A prince who’s late for dinner, perhaps?” Minseon supplied and it made her smile when Yixing chuckled at her poor attempt at joking.

“You’re definitely…interesting, my princess.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Well, that’s for you to know and for me to find out.”

“Then would you let me find it out? Here’s my room.” Minseon said as they stopped in front of the door leading towards the princess’s wards. “Thanks for accompanying me this afternoon, my prince.”

“No. it should be I who should thank you.” And before Minseon could react, Yixing was already reaching for her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it, all the while his eyes stared right through Minseon’s. “I’ll see you at dinner, my lady.”

Minseon blinked a few times, and then shook her head as she tried to fight the blush forming on her cheeks when Yixing turned and walked towards his own temporary quarters. How could this guy be so charming and gentle and perfect?

“Did you have fun, my lady?” Minseon almost jumped and turned to see her ladies in waiting smiling at her through the barely open door.

“You must hurry, dinner will start in a few minutes, and we wouldn’t want you looking dirty during dinner.”Joonmi said as she gently pulled the still blushing Minseon inside the room.

“Of course, especially not when someone as handsome as Prince Yixing would seat in front of her.” Kyungri chuckled as Baekhee nodded playfully.

“You definitely have to tell us what happened earlier after dinner though. A little…bird told us he saw someone spending time with the prince on a secluded area on the gardens.”

“Oh, shut up, Baekhee.” Minseon chuckled good-heartedly before the girls started to get her ready for dinner.

Needless to say, Minseon almost missed dinner, and so did Prince Yixing. But it was overlooked by both the king and queen, if the quirks on their lips were to indicate. Minseon supposes it was because of the secret glances and shy smiles she exchanged with Yixing.

 

* * *

 

“Well this is a sight. You’re up early for once, Sohee.” Minseon forced a smile as she walked inside the dining hall, where the queen was already having her tea. “Could it be because of a certain visitor we have?”

“Good morning to you too, mother.” Minseon muttered as she took a seat beside the queen. A maid quickly set up a plate in front of her as well as a goblet already filled with something that Minseon didn’t bothered to check. Her eyes quickly turned towards the empty seat of the king as well as the absence of Yixing on the room.

“If you must know, your father and our visitor had things to discuss today, mainly the treaty between our kingdom and theirs. Surely you perfectly know about this, Sohee.”

Truth be told, Minseon had no idea, and it must have shown in her face for the queen sighed impatiently at her.

“Must I remind this to you always? You know this week is very important for our kingdom and you’re the only one who can make or break the situation we’re currently in. So tell me, how do you find our visitor?” Queen Heejung then placed her utensils down to stare at Minseon. Minseon, however, felt her heart skipped a beat. She never knew how Sohee’s relationship with her mother, so she didn’t know how to talk to the queen.

And besides, she didn’t know what to say about the prince, and Sohee would definitely kill her if she says the wrong things. She didn’t even know what role Sohee has in this important week that the queen is speaking about.

“I… well, the prince is nice.”

“And…?”

“That’s all I can say, mother.”

“And I sure do hope so that he’s the reason why you were late for dinner last night, Sohee.”

The doors suddenly opened, much to Minseon’s relief, and in went the king with Yixing in tow along with his guards. A small smile formed on her lips as soon as her eyes met with Yixing’s and she barely heard the queen beside her.

“Well, I do think he’s more than nice in your opinion.”

“Good morning ladies.” King Sojin greeted as he took his rightful seat on the head of the table. Yixing however made his way towards the queen and kissed her hand before he turned towards Minseon and flashed a smile at her.

It definitely made Minseon’s heart race once more.

“Good morning, my princess. Did you have a good sleep?”

“Yes, my prince. And you?”

“Never been better.” Minseon could barely resist her smile widening when Yixing reached for her hand and kissed the back of it gently. She could barely care enough when the king let out a small cough that made Yixing walk over to his side of the table.

“So, I decided that you should accompany Prince Yixing for the day, Sohee. Take him around the castle since your mother and I have some things to attend to just about now, actually. I have personally asked for your classes to be cancelled for today.” King Sojin said before taking a sip on the cup of coffee by his side.

“Well, it’s not like Sohee here likes the classes.” Queen Heejung remarked, making Minseon’s cheeks warm up when she heard Yixing’s soft chuckles. She would have had denied this strongly, if not for the fact that both the king and queen were talking about Sohee – their real daughter who might really not enjoy the classes more than the scullery maid Minseon. She had to remind herself that she was nothing but a mere look alike of the princess.

“What do you think, my lady?” Minseon looked up and saw Yixing’s expectant look, as well as the king’s and queen’s. She blinked a few times and tried to ignore the subtle puppy dog eyes that Yixing was sending to her. How could she ignore that kind of face?

With a sigh, Minseon found herself nodding and the bright smile that Yixing flashed may or may not have her heart skipping a beat.

“That’s good. Now if you must excuse us, Prince Yixing. I’m terribly sorry.” King Sojin said after he finished his coffee and stood from his chair, the queen elegantly following. Minseon raised her head just in time as the queen gave her a look – what it really meant, she has no idea.

“Please, Your Grace. I am but a humble guest in your house. Do not mind me.” Yixing smiled and gods, if Minseon was the queen she swore she could give in to any whims that Yixing has. That dimple of his was so distracting and Minseon thought it was the culprit for Yixing’s charm. That dimple should be banned–

“So, it’s just us two, huh?”

The fork on Minseon’s hand almost dropped. She hadn’t even realized that she was blatantly staring at the prince who seemed to have caught her red handedly – and even had the audacity to look amused by it. There’s no need for Minseon to check on a mirror how red her face is at the moment.

“Uh, yes. Where…where would you want to go, my prince?”

“Surprise me.”

Oh, surprise him she would, Minseon thought. She even thought she would be surprised herself, since she doesn’t know any more rooms other than the dining room, the library (where most of her classes were held), the princess’s quarters and that small portion of the gardens that she showed last night to the prince.

What kind of princess doesn’t know her way around the palace? The fake kind of princess like Minseon, of course.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Firm yet warm hands reached out towards Minseon which definitely took her off guard. She looked down and saw how the prince’s hands fitting perfectly on hers and damn her cheeks for getting warmed up again.

“I…uh…I…of course, I am.” The smile that Yixing flashed looked brighter than the sun that it made Minseon want to bask under it for the rest of her life.

_Grab a hold of yourself, Minseon._

“Come, my lord. I assume you have waited too long for me.” Minseon then gently pried her hands away from Yixing’s warm ones before she stood up, willing the warmth away from her cheeks. She avoided to look at Yixing who followed her suite. How could this prince evoke such unfamiliar emotions in her?

Must be the dimple. It is the dimple. But that wasn’t her greatest worry, oh no.

As soon as they stepped out of the dining hall, Minseon’s brain tried so hard to think of somewhere, anywhere, to bring the prince but when she thought of nothing, her mind suggested the only possible way to escape being discovered; make some alibi and hide inside her room until the real princess returns. If only Yixing hadn’t beaten her to talking first.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Yixing asked with uncertainty, a tone that did not go well with his deep voice and usual confident statute. Guilt quickly seeped up Minseon’s veins as she racked her mind for something – anything – to assure the prince that she’s very much okay (despite the fact that she’s about to be busted). “Maybe you want to rest? If you want, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day…and I’ll just…well, tell the king and queen we did spend the whole day together.”

Oh, this is just great.

Before Minseon could stop herself, she was already reaching for Yixing, her fingers clutching on the ends of his perfectly ironed sleeve.

“But…but I want to spend time with you.” She barely whispered with eyes downcast and neck warm with embarrassment. She wished the prince didn’t heard her embarrassing herself, but the chuckle that she received was a clear indication that Yixing heard her. Oh how she so wanted the ground to swallow her up right now. “I just…I don’t know where to bring you, my prince.”

The chuckle from Yixing intensified Minseon’s blush some more and never had she wished that she would get swallowed up by anything just so she could escape this embarrassment from the handsome prince. Suddenly, she wasn’t clutching his sleeve anymore, rather she was holding something warm and soft and – oh.

“I told you to surprise me. You could take me to the dungeons and I wouldn’t mind.”

Oh, that’s a very good idea, now if only Minseon knew where the damned dungeons are.

Yixing chuckled as he let his fingers slip in between the gaps of Minseon’s fingers. Minseon swore her heart stopped beating when Yixing curled his fingers and tugged gently on her hand. 

“My lady? You don’t mind, do you?” Minseon took another glance towards their intertwined fingers and a warmth so unfamiliar yet very much welcomed and comfortable surged through Minseon’s veins. A small smile unknowingly crept up to her lips and she found herself shyly shaking her head. She gently squeezed the warm hand holding hers before she gently took a step towards nowhere in particular, her eyes solely locked onto the ceiling high windows that showed the grey weather outside. It would have been better if only the clouds rolled by, but as expected on the very unpredictable climate of the kingdom, it was once again chilly with a chance of snowfall.

“Has it always been like this in your kingdom, my lady?” Minseon glanced over at Yixing who now has his eyes on the windows, and on this angle, with the prince so close to Minseon, she could see clearly how tall his nose is and how his eyes seemed so focus despite its droopy look.

“Yes, you are lucky, my prince, that you have experienced the once in a long time summer like weather yesterday.”

“How long was it? Since the last time that you had that kind of weather?”

“A few months ago.” How could Minseon forget that day, when it was that time that she first met Sohee?

“It has been that long? No wonder you’re as pale as the snow!” Yixing exclaimed and Minseon wanted to retaliate, tell him she isn’t that pale but the mirth on the prince’s eyes clearly told her she’d lose the argument. Instead she just sighed and pouted at Yixing – a habit she had always done so to get out of sticky situations. Though at that time, she didn’t knew what situation she was running away from.

“Well then, tell me what’s it like in your kingdom.” The prince smiled and looked away from the windows, his eyes full of longing yet it was gone in an instant.

“My kingdom resides in the Far East, so we have a more tropical weather there. Plants were abundant and were often used for medicinal purposes. Oh, and there are lots of music, sometimes even in my sleep I could still hear them from the town.”

Minseon chuckled and gently elbowed Yixing who wore an amused smile, their eyes briefly meeting and Minseon swore she could go on like this forever. So it was too late to say when she found that they have veered off towards an unfamiliar hallway with unfamiliar portraits and busts and a lone, double door at the end of it. Her smile quickly died down while thinking of a way to subtly lead them back to hallways that she was more acquainted to.

“Oh, what’s that room over there?”

Too late.

“Oh, that’s the….um…drawing room?” Thank heavens for the prince’s curiosity for Minseon was pulled by the prince towards the door and she was sure that Yixing didn’t even heard her but then again, she shouldn’t have thanked the heavens that early.

What if it isn’t a drawing room?

She prayed to the heavens that the room was indeed a drawing room or else Yixing will surely have her head on the platter before the ball starts. She even closed her eyes tightly when Yixing pushed the doors open.

“Nice…drawing room you have here.” It wasn’t the chuckle that made Minseon open her eyes cautiously, but the sudden loss of warmth in her hand. She found Yixing letting go to roam around what seemed to be a drawing room – thank heavens – with majestic portraits of queens and kings and princes and princesses of the past and present time. But on the other corner of the room, a few musical instruments were lying about and based on their current state, they seemed to have not been played for so long. If Minseon only knew how to play one (especially the piano) then she would have used this room far more often.

“So which instrument do you play, my lady?”

“O-oh… I don’t play one.” Minseon said, receiving a skeptical look from the prince that was gone before she could ponder over it. The prince then took steps towards the grand piano in the middle of the room and confidently took a seat. “Then maybe sing for me?”

“Oh my lord, my mother would go ballistic if I ever sing just a single note. Trust me on this.” And Minseon was telling the truth. Sohee sucked big time at singing that there were rumors she once had a glass shattering just with her shrill voice. It wasn’t that impossible to believe if you personally knew the real princess.

But it’s not like it isn’t the same case for Minseon.

“Such a pity though…” Yixing muttered before his fingers started doing their own magic, a heavenly tune flowing out from every piece of the ivory keys that his finger presses. “You could have made a beautiful singer while I play.”

Minseon did not even heard Yixing for her senses were flooded by the delightful melody that Yixing was playing that it seemed as though it was the only thing that Minseon had focused on. She didn’t even noticed that she was walking towards Yixing – who looked so handsome while playing the piano with his eyes so focused and lips on a thin line. And then suddenly, the tune stop and Minseon woke from her heavenly trance. She looked up and saw that she was in front of an equally startled Yixing.

“Um, you were…so good…I mean…”

“Why won’t you sit beside me, my lady, then I’ll teach you how to play some notes.”

“Oh, I don’t know. They say I’m hard to teach. Are you up to it, my lord?”

“I love challenges, my lady.”

Minseon found herself chuckling before settling beside Yixing on the small bench. It was so small that there’s only breadth’s distance away from the prince without any hesitation. Just one tilt of her head and she could barely feel the prince’s warm breath against her neck, the kind of warm that you would want to wake up to on chilly mornings like that day.

Why is everything about Yixing so warm anyway?

“So, where should I start?”

“Here…” Yixing whispered, his voice low and breathy as he guided Minseon’s calloused fingers on the ivory keys but Minseon couldn’t concentrate. She couldn’t even hear the sound the keys make at first for she could only focus on Yixing’s hand against hers once more. She should’ve been used to it by now since they were holding hands earlier, right?

A soft yet slower tune similar to the one Yixing played bounced through the walls of the room and it made Minseon smile. Who would have known she’d be able to learn this quickly (albeit the fact that Yixing is holding and guiding her fingers)?

“See, it’s not that hard, is it?”

_Not when you’re here, no._

“Not really. I’d like to say that this is very easy.” Minseon playfully boasted, almost nudging the young man who chuckled beside her.

“It must mean that I am a good teacher, or you are a fast learner. I’d bet my whole life it’s the former.”

“I beg to differ, my prince.”

“Let’s see you try, then.” Then Yixing slowly let go of her fingers and as expected, her fingers somehow hit a wrong note. Yixing’s laughter reverberated through Minseon, sending shivers up her spine. She quickly turned towards Yixing with a pout and words of protests were already resting on her tongue, only to have it quickly dissolved when she saw their almost nonexistent distance as well as the prince’s eyes staring through hers. Suddenly the room seemed quiet and charged with something uncomfortable, a tension so heavy that it can be cut through with a knife.

“Unfair.” Minseon whispered, quickly straightening up as she felt Yixing’s hand letting go of her hand and settling on a small spot on her lower back.

“Yeah?” Yixing hummed as his free hand reached up and tucked some stray strand of hair behind Minseon’s ear. Blood quickly rushed towards Minseon’s neck and cheeks and ears but she couldn’t even shake the feeling off, not when her eyes were locked onto Yixing’s smoldering ones.

“I…missed a note, because you let go.” Yixing hummed, slowly leaning in that it made Minseon flutter her eyes unconsciously before settling her vision on the prince’s lips and slowly biting her lower lip.

“Then I guess you wouldn’t want me to let go, huh?” Minseon could practically feel rather than hear Yixing’s words and before she could respond, Yixing leaned in and closed the gap between them with his lips against hers.

* * *

“He kissed you? Oh my heavens! What was it like? Was he good?”

Minseon rolled her eyes at Baekhee who was lounging on the chair while staring giddily at her, memories of what happened the previous afternoon flooding her mind. After that kiss by the piano, it seemed like the both of them yearned for more, and more kisses they shared that morning all the while the piano lessons went by forgotten.

They have moved from the piano to the different musical instruments under the guise of Yixing teaching Minseon, but there were no lessons that occurred, only lips against lips and hands around each other. By the time they reached the last instrument, Minseon was sure her lips were as red and swollen as that of Yixing’s and somehow it made her smile.

Yixing’s lips were soft yet a bit rough, fitting perfectly against Minseon’s plump ones and Minseon wouldn’t have it any other way and up until that moment she swore she could still feel Yixing’s lips against hers. It was like a dream come true for her, definitely tons better than how she would always envision her first kiss.

“Well, at least you had tons of fun before Princess Sohee comes back.” Kyungri muttered as she busied herself pretending to clean the already neat room when in fact she’s subtly eyeing Jongin who’s training with the other kingsguards on the grounds. “I mean, they are getting married anyway, so I think you did well in making the prince fall for the princess.”

And then the tingling on Minseon’s lips suddenly left, leaving her numb all over. Of course the prince wanted Sohee, not her. And on top of that, the treaty seemed to be going fine and what better way to seal the alliance than to marry off Sohee to Yixing?

Dreams do tend to end just when you are enjoying them. And for Minseon, the mere fact that the sun unexpectedly rose that morning was a clear indication that the dream has ended. Today was the day of the ball and as promised, Sohee should be arriving any time soon. Minseon could only sigh as she looked down on her ragged and tattered commoner’s dress, serving as a wakeup call that the three-day fairy tale of her and Prince Yixing was coming to an end. Too bad she wouldn’t even have the chance to attend the ball and worse, see the prince one last time.

“Hush, Kyungri! Why do you have to be such a spoilsport?” Baekhee huffed but Minseon knew deep inside that Kyungri was right. She was just a replacement, and that the true person that Yixing would marry would be Sohee – who would be arriving any time soon. Yet instead of showing the pain she suddenly felt, she forced a smile at the ladies in front of her.

“Kyungri’s right. At least all Sohee has to do is agree to the marriage since the prince is already smitten to _her_. Speaking of which, Joonmi’s taking so long to fetch her, isn’t she?”

“Why do I feel like Sohee’s done what she’s best at?”

“Which is?” Baekhee glanced over Kyungri who wore a small, knowing smile that effectively irritated Baekhee. But before Kyungri could voice out her answer, the door opened and in came a frantic looking Joonmi.

“We have a problem.” Joonmi said, uncharacteristically hysterical and it made Minseon clammy-handed.

“Let me guess, it involves something like Sohee disappearing again, perhaps?” Kyungri smirked as she stood from her seat and walked towards the vanity. Joonmi sent her a glare that she purposely ignored while Baekhee waited impatiently at Joonmi’s news.

“Yes.” Joonmi finally looked at MInseon and the latter felt all the blood draining from her body. Somehow she already knew what this terrible news is. Minseon could only hopelessly watch as Joonmi half sprinted towards her and held her hand tightly. “You must stay.”

“What? But Sohee–”

“She’s not coming, Minseon. I told you she’s gonna do something she’s good at, and this time it’s escaping from attending the ball she so hated to attend.” Almost everyone can hear how Kyungri’s voice was laced with amusement but nobody paid her heed. Baekhee on the other hand seem to finally catch on as she quickly jumped up from her seat with a squeal.

“Please Minseon.” Minseon looked up and met Joonmi’s eyes and the former could only sigh in defeat.

“Alright.”

Seems like the dream isn’t done, after all.

* * *

Hours later and Minseon was out of her commoner’s dress, face once again dolled up just a tad lightest and hair perfectly made up for the ball. And yes, even if Baekhee and Kyungri both outdid themselves that afternoon on Minseon’s perfect make-up and hair, it was Joonmi’s dress that took the award.

The dress, made of the smoothest and finest silk, was nothing like the girl’s usual creations. It was of the perfect shade of white with small, blue gemstones aligned and emphasizing the bodice. The hem of the dress was seamless and flared with a number of petticoats underneath. It was made to fit a beautiful princess.

“It’s so beautiful…” Minseon whispered as Joonmi smiled proudly at her latest work. “I…I can’t wear this. It’s for a princess.”

“But you’re the princess now.” Baekhee giggled and Kyungri shrugged, yet clearly agreeing with the smaller girl. “Come, you should wear it for the ball will start soon.”

“But…”

“No buts, my lady.” Joonmi said as she carefully helped Minseon wore the elegant ball gown. The fabric was silky against Minseon’s skin, as if the warm breeze of the rare summer weather was tickling her and surprisingly – even with layers upon layers of petticoat – the gown seemed to be as light as a feather. Soft hands steered Minseon towards the life sized mirror and only when she saw her own reflection did she really noticed how beautiful the dress was. Its beauty was beyond words.

This must be some kind of magic that only a fairy god mother could do; some magic that Minseon doesn’t deserve to receive.

“If it makes you feel better,” Joonmi looked at Minseon through the mirror with a warm smile. “I was thinking of you when I did that dress. It was really meant for you, Minseon.”

“Yeah, because somehow, Sohee would always ruin the dress that Joonmi had made for her.” Baekhee giggled as she carefully wiped some non-existent smudge on the corner of Minseon’s lips while Kyungri pushed away some stray strands of hair falling on her eyes.

“At least on the bright side, you’d be able to see the prince one last time.”

“Oh shut up, Kyungri.”

“What? I was just stating the truth.” A giggle escaped from Minseon, effectively catching Kyungri’s attention. The lady in waiting then flashed a rare smile at Minseon that startled not only her but Joonmi and Baekhee as well before she enveloped Minseon in a warm hug with a whisper on her lips. “Whatever happens will happen, my lady.”

Before Minseon could contemplate over it, the hug was over and she was ushered towards the door by her companions – _friends_ – with encouraging smiles and tears threatening to fall on the corners of their eyes. The matching shoes made of delicate glass clicked against the almost empty hallways as Minseon shakily approached the grand ballroom where the faint music was coming from. It was a miracle that despite her buckling knees, she was able to arrive in front of the massive doors that would open to the ballroom where tons of royalties, noblemen and women are gathered, but she never minded them for she only wants to see one royalty – one prince that she had so miraculously fallen in love in just a span of three days.

“Ready Princess Minseon?” Minseon looked up to see the head of the kingsguards himself, Kris, with an unusually stiff and still Chanyeol in front of the doors. Through their straight as rod postures and heavy kingsguard uniform, she could see the small smiles and giddiness in them that it made her smile in spite of her trembling insides. Minseon even let it pass that Kris addressed her in her own name, and not by Sohee.

“Yes, Sir Kris.”

The doors slowly opened and lights so bright almost blinded Minseon. She took a deep breath, returned the encouraging smiles from both Kris and Chanyeol before she stepped inside. The music suddenly stopped and every one’s eyes were instantly locked onto Minseon as soon as her presence was announced. Minseon could only swallow hard before she elegantly curtsied with her long gown perfectly moving with her motions. She dared not to look when everyone returned her gesture and instead trained her eyes at the foot of the stairs.

Oh, it was the best decision she had ever made that night, for there waiting at the foot of the wide stairs was Prince Yixing himself, dressed in his formal robes with eyes trained solely on her descending figure. Minseon forced her legs not to give up on her as she went down because who wouldn’t be literally swooned when Prince Yixing was staring at you like you’re the only person in the whole world? And let’s not forget about the dimple that made its grand appearance on his cheek as well.

It was again another miracle that Minseon managed to descend the stairs without any incident. Her smile – when did she started smiling? – widened when she returned the bow that Yixing did in front of her with a small curtsy.

“My lady.”

“My prince.”

“I know it’s too early, but would you let this humble prince be your first dance for the night?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my prince.”

Hands touched and soon Minseon was led towards the dance floor while the people parted to make way for them and on the corner of her eyes, Minseon saw the King and Queen smiling fondly at them – her. It only made Minseon more nervous than she already is.

And then the two of them were in the middle of the room and standing in front of each other, the majestic room too quiet that you can hear a pin dropping. Minseon recounted on her mind the rhythm that Madam Hyoyeon had taught her for the past few days – 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 – but was greatly distracted when the music slowly started and Yixing’s hand was on her waist.

“Whenever you’re ready, my princess.” Yixing softly whispered, effectively waking Minseon from her trance. She grasped Yixing’s hand and placed her other hand on his broad shoulder and before she knew it, they were swaying along the slow melody of the waltz that bounced through the walls.

It was magical, more even so compared to how it was on those fairy tales that Minseon had always been so accustomed to. It was true, that when you started dancing with your prince charming, eveyrything else fades away until all your senses were focused on him. There was nothing and no one that would distract you from how his hand twined against yours and how his grip on your waist firm but gentle and how he would graciously lead you along the ethereal tune of the waltz.

No words were needed between Yixing and Minseon. There was a connection between them that was far greater than words, something that binds their actions and thoughts into one, and Minseon wouldn’t have it any other way. It was like she was his and he was hers all along; a match made in the most magical of all fairy tales and dreams ever conjured and with every turn and sway and smile on that magical dance she’s sharing with Prince Yixing, Minseon found herself wanting to never wanted to wake up.

She hoped the clock wouldn’t chime for midnight all too soon.

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky.

Minseon knew, but she refused to let it wake her up, not even when the sunlight was already creeping up inside her heavy eyelids. But then the loud bangs of pots and muffled voices forced her to open her eyes.

Has the kitchens always this close to Sohee’s room?

And then Minseon’s senses finally woke up. Instead of the warm comforters and soft mattress she was so accustomed to for the past few days, she found herself curled up on the dusty floor with only a tattered mat and old blankets. The sunlight streamed through the barely clean window on the wall, lighting the dusts that float through the small room Minseon was in.

The fairy tale has ended, the clock had chimed all too soon.

Minseon heaved a sigh as she forced herself up from the battered cot she was in and started to clean up. In a few moments, she would start her shift – washing and drying the dishes until her hands were sore and pruned.

Reality came back on full force and caught Minseon totally off guard. She was once again the scullery maid Minseon once more and not Princess Sohee.

All the magical experience that Minseon has seemed to be a dream, the kisses inside the drawing room and the dance and more kisses when she and Yixing sneaked off from the ball towards the gardens to have a moment of their own. It was then that Yixing told her how much he would want to marry her and even gave her his family’s ring – the very ring that Minseon had kept underneath her small pile of belongings.

Sohee came a little after the ball had ended and Minseon wished she wouldn’t have arrived that early. But it was to be expected, so Minseon quickly changed from her elegant ball gown to her commoner’s dress, said her farewells to Joonmi, Kyungri and Baekhee and let Kris himself escort her towards the secret tunnel and never to set foot on the palace ever again. The only thing she selfishly took with her was the ring from Yixing that Sohee refused to take.

_It was yours from the start, Minseon._

But was it really hers?

The ball had been a few days earlier, and any time soon the King would announce the betrothal of Sohee to Yixing, making Minseon’s heart clutch painfully against her chest. It was unfair, but then again she knew what she entered the moment she agreed to pose as Sohee. Everything she has on the castle will always be Sohee’s not hers – and yes, that include the perfect prince charming, Prince Yixing.

She walked towards the small, ragged bag that held a few of her clothes. Her hands carefully sifted through the rough fabric and fingered the heavy ring underneath, the only proof that everything that happened the past few days had not been a dream.

The door to the dingy room she was in suddenly opened and Minseon frantically hid the ring once more. She quickly straightened up and turned to see the head kitchen maid with her beady eyes on her.

“Pack up your belongings this instant, no questions and follow me.”

Dread quickly washed up on Minseon. A thousand and one questions were on her tongue, waiting to be said but she dared not to, not when the head kitchen maid’s stern expression was something not to be played with. So she quickly grabbed the small bag behind her and shakily followed the old woman towards who knows where.

When the old woman led her out of the kitchens and up towards her master’s drawing room, her dread intensified. Has she been caught? Did Yixing found out that she was a fraud?

When she saw Kris and Jongin and Chanyeol in the room with somber expressions and straight postures, her suspicions were partially confirmed. Her master, an old widower who has tons of children and grandchildren were sitting in the middle of the room with an unreadable expression.

“Minseon, these guards are looking for you and must take you immediately to the palace. Have you done something wrong, my dear?”

“She is to not address any questions as of the moment, nor must this incident be known by others. King’s orders.” Minseon should be thankful that Kris answered for her, but she couldn’t, not when the tall man looked at her with his scary, impassive expression. “Thank you, dear sir, for complying on our request on such short notice.”

Minseon’s master smiled comfortingly and offered to walk them out but the guards refused. She returned the smile before she followed the awaiting guards out of the house.

“Let me take your baggage, Lady Minseon.” There was a teasing in Jongin’s voice, followed by Chanyeol’s chuckle that quickly died down when Kris glanced over him. She could only let Jongin take her very light luggage before they started walking towards the alley behind Minseon’s master’s mansion.

“Kris, where–”

“I suggest you take this, my lady. You’ll greatly need it.” Chanyeol then thrusted the ring that he found inside the ragged bag of hers, and Minseon took it hesitantly.

“Will you stop calling me _lady_ , I am not…”

“Here we are.” Kris’s voice boomed but Minseon ignored it for her eyes were trained on the carriage at the other end of the dingy alley. Her fingers curled around the cold material of the ring on her hand and then she turned towards the three guards.

“Would you please explain what is happening?”

“Ride the carriage, my lady, and you’ll find the answers you’re looking for.”

Minseon shot the three another skeptical look before she huffed and turned towards the carriage. Jongin was quick to open the doors and guided her up the carriage. She found the shock of her life when she sat and saw Prince Yixing in front of her.

“Hello, my dear.”

Oh no. No, no, no.

Minseon’s eyes grew wide, maybe even wider than that of Kyungri’s and she decided she should just jump out of the carriage but Jongin had already closed it just in time. She bit her lip and bowed her head.

“My prince.”

“Not happy to see me?” Yixing’s voice was void of any feelings and his usual expressive eyes were blank and staring straight through Minseon’s soul. “How have you been, Princess Sohee?”

“I am…honored, my lord. Very much so. But I am confused, my lord, I am but a lowly scullery–”

“You know, when I said you are very interesting back in the gardens,” Minseon swallowed. So the prince had figured it out. It didn’t help her nerves when the carriage started moving. She will probably be bought towards the palace where she would be thrown in the dungeons and sentenced. “I didn’t expected you to be _this_ interesting, Minseon.”

“I am sorry, my lord. Please forgive me, it was my entire fault, please spare Princess Sohee. Just please do not break the alliance.”

“Who are you to command me, young lady?” Yixing tilted his head, eyes boring through Minseon’s curled up body on the plush seat and it made Minseon shiver in fear. “I believe you have something that is mine?”

The ring on Minseon’s hand felt heavier than ever. She shakily offered the ring towards the prince, eyes trained on the velvety floor of the carriage.

“Look at me.”

Minseon was powerless over the commanding voice of Yixing that she succumbed almost immediately, raising her head only to drown on the deep brown eyes of Yixing.

“Wear it.”

“P-pardon…?”

“I said wear the ring, Minseon.”

Everything seemed to be tilting in Minseon’s mind. Did she just heard it correctly? But what about Sohee and the treaty and–

“Must I make everything myself?” Yixing playfully sighed before he pulled Minseon towards him, effectively placing the woman on his lap. Minseon could only squeak when the prince wrapped a strong arm around her waist. They were so close against each other, just like they were so many times these past few days and it never failed to make Minseon shiver once more.

“My prince…”

“Give me the ring.”

“But…”

Yixing’s words were final and all Minseon could do was comply and hand the ring over to him. Soon after, Yixing played with the ring while his eyes were trained solely at Minseon.

“Sohee and I were never betrothed, Minseon. The treaty is all set and ready to be signed without any need of marriage. And all the days we spent together back in the palace, I’ve always knew you weren’t Sohee.”

“You know all along!” Minseon gasped, her hand halfway through hitting Yixing’s chest but the prince was quick to catch it and grasp it against his gloved hand.

“I was a bit startled, you know, when you did not recognize me that night. I personally guided Sohee herself out of the tunnel a few minutes before you arrived, so it was a bit startling when you said you haven’t seen me around. Plus the fact that you said you don’t know how to play any instrument was a dead give-away, Minseon. All princes and princesses are required to study at least one musical instrument to play with.”

“Oh my heavens…” Minseon groaned as Yixing chuckled. Soon enough, his hand was cupping Minseon’s cheek and slowly raising her head. There was that smile again, that gentle smile that always catches Minseon’s breath and takes it away from her lungs.

“I was sent by my father actually, so I could scan the kingdom for a woman that could finally get my attention.” The prince whispered gently as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The contact sent Minseon’s skin on fire.

“Did you find one, my prince?” And then the heavy ring slipped through Minseon’s thumb, glinting against the sunlight that peeked through the curtained windows of the carriage.

“Yes. And I believe I specifically requested her to always wear the ring to remind her she’s my betrothed.”

Minseon’s vision suddenly became blurry as she looked down on the ring on her thumb, with Yixing’s fingers twining themselves with her own. She then locked her eyes with Yixing’s and suddenly it felt like she was back in the fairy tale, that the clock did not chimed during midnight.

“I want to marry you, Minseon. Please let me spend the rest of my life with you.”

There were a million and one fairy tales that Minseon has heard of since she was young. Some of them had tragic endings and most of them had happy endings, endings that were marked with the prince and princess living happily ever after. But at that moment, when Minseon nodded without any hint of hesitation and a pair of soft lips melded against hers, she could totally say that her own version of living happily ever after with her prince was tons better than those of her childhood fairy tales.

“Rest, my princess, we have a long journey towards the Greater East. And I’m pretty sure you’d need all your energy to deal with your ladies in waiting.”

“My…ladies in waiting?” Minseon looked up from where her head was nuzzled against Yixing’s warm neck (when had she nuzzled him?) and muttered almost sleepily, making Yixing chuckle. It was a wondrous feeling, when Yixing’s chuckles reverberated through her very core.

“Yes. A…wedding gift that’s a bit too early from Princess Sohee. She said they’re not enough with all the trouble she made you put up with, but these ladies have always favored you.” Yixing murmured softly as he started rubbing circles on Minseon’s hip. “Along with three of the best kingsguards to accompany you as your personal guards.”

A sleepy smile graced towards Minseon’s lips before she burrowed her head once more on Yixing’s shoulder. Indeed, her version of her own fairy tale was a million times better.


End file.
